Fallen Rose Petals book 2
by TheDarkestLove
Summary: The sequel to " the blackest thorned rose". Its been four years. A lot has happened in the four years. Remy's come back and he finds out just how much he has given up when he left. Remy will do anything and everything to get his Anna back. Will he be successful or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Remy couldn't wait to see his Cher again. Its been 4 years since he left. And being away from him was like his soul was dying. He wanted nothing more than to go back to her and hold her, but he couldn't. He had work to do and knew that she wouldn't like it. And it was to dangerous for her to get involved in. He couldn't risk her. He just couldn't.

He's been riding nonstop since two days ago. Only stopping when he needed gas, food, or to pee. But other than that, that.

He couldn't only think of the things Anna's family is going to do to him when they see him. He had no doubt that Anna's father, Logan, and Kurt are going to beat the Cajun out of him. Remy couldn't even imagine the things her Mere will do to him once she sees him.

Remy stop just shyly of the gates. Remy set his bike in park, removed his helmet, took a deep breath, and bused the little voice box.

"Hello, welcome to Charles Xavior's School for Gifted Youngsters, how can I help you." It was Emma.

"Emma is Gambit, let moi in," There was a pause.

"Well well, look what the swamp throw up." Emma said in a sarcastic tone. Remy sighed. He knew this was not going to end well at all.

When he opened his mouth to comment, the gates opened.

_Come on in Remy. And come to my office. _The Professor said in Remy's mind. Remy didn't say anything in return. Just got off his bike and wheeled it in; the gates closed behind him. Remy have expected to find Anna's Pere, or Wolfie standing there at the door waiting for him, but instead it was Rogue's Mere.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Sophia." Remy said with a slight bow. On the outside Remy was a cool as could be. But on the inside he was terrified of her. From the last time he'd seen her, Rogue defiantly got her temper and grudge making from her. But what shocked Remy was that instead of a I'm-going-to-kill-you look, Remy receives a it's-been-a-long-time-how-have-you-been look.

"Don't worry LaBuea. Ah'm not that mad at ya. Come on, the rest of the team is waitin'." She said and walked into the mansion. Nothing had changed. Exact Remy saw the new students faces. Remy followed her silently as they walked to Charles's office. When Mademoiselle Sophia moved aside, Remy saw the two men how probably wanted to skin him alive right this very second. Anna's Pere and Logan.

And by the look on their faces, the only thing stopping them was Mademoiselle Sophia. Remy looked around to see the old faces of his friends. Pete, John, Kitty, Cam, Jay, Jaz, and Ren. Then he saw some not so friendly faces, Jean, Scott, and Emma. They all looked so much older. And Its only been four years.

They all looked like they wanted to kill him. Joy mon enemies and friends gonna team up and kill moi. Remy though.

_It's your own fault. If you had just told Anna- _

_Non. Remy don't need yo' lecture right now. _Remy said.

"Well well, if it ain't the White Devil, himself." Remy cringed at turned. He stared into the eyes that was once filled with love and compassion. But now were filled with anger and hatred. Remy took a step back. Rogue knew how much that name scared him. How much it hurt him as a child. She always told Remy that she had loved his eyes. Now, was he nothing more than the Devil to her?

Rogue walked up to him. Swaying her hips seductively as she did. Rogue stopped two feet away from him.

"Cher-" Remy didn't get to finish, because one minute he was staring at the woman that still held his heart like a iron fist, and the next he was airborne. Remy went crashing through the Professor's window. Remy didn't have enough time to soften the blow. Remy laid there on the ground in so much pain he couldn't move. When he opened his eyes. He found Rogue staring down at him in disgust.

"Ya lost the right ta call meh that 4 years ago White Devil. Besides what kind of man tries to still a married woman?" Rogue called down then turned away. Married? His Cher was married? To who?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

"What ya did was wrong!" Rogue's mamma shouted from behind her. She had just reached the door and was going for the handle.

"Which part Mamma? The way Ah told him Ah was married or meh punchin' him out the winda?"

"Both." Rogue gave a dark low chuckle.

Rogue looked over her shoulder at her mamma. The look she gave her could have frozen her on the spot, if she wasn't giving the same one to her daughter.

"What would ya have done if it was Daddy?" Her mamma didn't answer.

"Exactly." Rogue said as she walked out of the door and slammed it behind her. Seeing Remy again brought up a tornado of feelings for Rogue. Such as love, longing, need, sadness, angry, depression, pain, and excitement. But she couldn't let go of her anger. She just couldn't. Not after what happened.

But as soon as she stepped out of the doorway, she was greeted with her angry friends.

"You punched him out of a three story window." Rene said. Rogue nodded.

"His immortal, or have ya'll forgotten that?" Rogue said as she walked down the steps.

"So you're saying that if he wasn't, you wouldn't have punched him out the window?" Rene asked.

"No. Ah still would have done it. Just won't think he'd survive it," Rogue said pushing passed them.

Cam grabbed her arm and she reacted by hitting him in the back of his knee and chopping him in the throat before pushing him away. Rene ran over to Cameron to make sure he was alright. They all stared at Rogue shocked.

"Ya should know betta than ta grab meh, Cameron," Rogue said as she walked away. She could feel movement behind her and knew it was Rene.

"Don't Ren. With the mood she's in, she won't be genital with you." Jack said.

"Like I give a damn! She just hurt Cam for no fucking reason!" Ren screamed.

Rogue turned back to her, her eyes cold as ice.

She took a step toward Ren, who was struggling in Jack's grip.

"You want to fight meh, Rene? Bring it on." Rogue said in a low tone. Kitty, Wanda, and Jasmine all stepped in between them.

"Like everyone just calm down." Kitty said looking nervous in between the two deadly assassins.

Kitty was standing in front of Ren, Wanda in front of Rogue and Jasmine was standing between them all. Ren pushed her chest against restraining forearm.

"Just because your ex-boyfriend is here doesn't mean that you can take out all you anger out on everyone around you. What happened was a tragedy, but-"Rogue lunged for her, and Wanda grabbed her by the waist just in time, but had trouble controlling the deadly former Goth girl, and Jasmine had to help restrain her, by getting behind Rogue and put her in a headlock.

"YA DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Rogue screamed as she struggled against her friends' holds.

"Rogue calm down!" Wanda said as she started to push her back. She didn't want to use her powers so close to her and Jasmine. But Rogue puffed out of their grasps.

REMY'S POV

Remy's body ached all over. He had forgotten about his Cher's super strength. He groaned as he sat up from the couch in the Professor's office. Rouge's words continued to echo in his head. Married? To who? For how long? Remy knew that he had been gone for four years, but still married? Was she happy? Did she have any children? The thought made Remy's blood.

"So ya awake? Ah though ya be dead from how hard meh daughter hit ya," Owen said to Remy standing over him. By the look Rogue's Pere was giving him, he'd rather have Logan stand over him. Rogue's Pere was just as tall and big as Pitro. And he was using every inch and every muscle to look as intimidating as Hell itself.

"Anna's married." Was all Remy said. Her Pere nodded and leaned in closer to him.

"Ya she is. To a better man than ya. Someone who wouldn't leave her-" Rogue's Mere, cut him off.

"Owen!" She said sharply. And Owen backed away.

"If I were you I'd be damn lucky that you're hard to kill Gumbo. Cause you sure will be." Logan growled out.

"Whose Anna married to?" Remy asked.

"Ya'll find out at dinner Remy. Ah'm sure they will be coming." She said a little bitterly. She must not like the hommme Remy thought as he watched a look cross pass her face, but it went to quick for him know what it was.

"She's happy Sophia." Owen said to his wife a little hotly. Remy watched the two. It looked like they must have had this fight many times.

"Yes, or so she says," Sophia said as she walked out of the room and slammed door a little. Owen sighted and looked over at Remy.

"Meh daughta is happy now. And Ah'm make sure that ya don't ruin that for her." Owen snapped and followed his wife; slamming the door louder than she did. So much so, that it rattled a little.

Remy sighed. His Cher, his Anna, was married. And all he wanted was go back and fix this mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

POV JAZ

"Why won't yo' just tell moi?" Remy asked for the thousandth time. Jaz's patience was wearing thin. He'd asked the Tigers that ever since he was fully healed and able to walk. The other tigers avoided him at all cost until dinner. Where none one could escape him. And they left Jaz to suffer the never ending question.

_Traitors_, Jaz though as she spun around and faced Remy.

"Look Firecracker, she'll be here in about twenty minutes-"

"Five if Rouge's driving." Ren said. Jaz glared at her for a moment, and then turned back to Remy.

"So shut up, sit down, and be patient!" Jaz ordered. But Remy had that same look of determination that Rouge would wear until she got what she wanted. Jaz growled.

"Either you sit down, or I sit you down, Firecracker. It's enough to know that _he's _but your starting to piss me off even more." Remy opened his mouth to say something, but Jay quickly intervened.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that. Just wait I'm sure they'll be here-"Just then the slamming of a car door stopped him.

Jay smiled, "See that's them."

"Good they came just in time," Owen said as he put the last dish on the table. Mamma Sophie scowled and said nothing. Yeah it was no surprise that both Jaz and Mamma Sophie hated Rogue's husband with a passion. It was nothing personally, it was just that, he was well, him.

"This should be eventful," Damon said as he walked in hand and hand with Wanda. Jaz smiled at the two. Damon had come to the mansion a year after Remy had left and he had swooped Wanda off her stubborn, hot-tempered feet not soon after. Like the rest of the Tigers, they were happily married. But what Jaz liked about him was that he fit in with the group in an instant. Like everyone except Kitty, Damon had a dark sense of humor.

"Can't wait to see what chaos comes from this lovely dinner," Wanda said as she kissed Damon's cheek and walked over to stand by the rest of the Tigers while Damon helped Owen and Mamma Sophie.

Not long after, the house residents poured into the kitchen like a flood. Children ranging from ages 10 and above; above was for Logan's sake.

After everyone had sat down, Jaz frowned at looked toward the swinging kitchen door. _Hmmm,_ _looks like the happy couple is fighting again, _Jaz though with a satisfied smirk.

OUTSIDE THE FRONT OF THE MANSION DOOR

POV ROUGE

"Damnit, will ya just shut up! Ah know ya don't want ta do this dinner, Ah got that the first time ya said it, but we're goin in there where ya like it or not." Rogue growled at her husband.

Usually she'd just agree with him to save herself the argument that was sure to follow. But not tonight. Tonight they were going inside and having dinner. Even if Rogue has to drag into that kitchen the whole way kicking and screaming, she didn't give a damn.

"You know that your mother and best friend hate me with a passion unknown to mankind. And the only reason you even want to go today is to rub our marriage in that damn Cajun's face!" He yelled.

Rogue took a deep breathe to try and calm herself. She didn't deny either claim. How could she? She knew her Mamma and Jaz hated him, and she did want to show Remy just what he had left behind when he left 4 years ago.

"Look, just sit through this and we'll be out of her an hour, two tops." Rogue said seductively. Rubbing her hand down his chest, and did a little sexy pout. That usually worked. And tonight it did.

He sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Two hours, Anna." Before Rogue could touch the doorknob, and pushed against the door as he captured her lips with his. His hands started to roam her body and found their way to her tight ass. Rogue moaned.

One of his hands moved from her ass to her right breast and squeezed it. Rogue lifted her head to give him her throat. He went at it hungrily. Soon his hand left her breast and went down those tight jeans she was wearing and passed her thong and into her sweet wet pussy. Rogue arched her back and gasped. She missed this, he was so busy with work that he barely had anytime for her anymore and she was tired of having to use her finger, porn, or vibrator to satisfy her sexually needs.

Her friends often knew when she had almost reached her breaking point. She'd be the biggest meanest, Southern bitch she could be. And whoever was stupid enough to get a taste of her wrath never went back for seconds.

But now was not the time to be doing this. And as much as Rogue wanted to, she knew she couldn't. Not right now.

"Baby we have ta, have ta get inside," Rogue said breathlessly. But he wasn't listening, or maybe he was, because he pushed his fingers as hard and as far as they could go from that angle. Rogue cried out. She didn't give a damn about that dinner right now; all she wanted right now was to have her husband in the closes bed she could find.

_Focus Anna. _ Ula spoke in Rogue's mind. Having Ula was kind of having her as her voice of reason when Rogue was in a position, much like now, where she wasn't thinking straight.

Finding her sense once more, Rogue's voice came back confident as he had once been.

"Stop, we need to go inside." Rouge said as she pushed him away from her. He looked angry for a moment, his beautiful crystal blue eyes, showed that, but he sighed and nodded.

Rogue kissed him on the cheek. "Later," and with that she opened the door and walked inside, her husband closely behind her.

BACK IN THE KITCHEN

Everyone looked toward the kitchen door when they heard the front door close. They all held their breath as the kitchen door opened and there stood Rouge wearing a simple rich green shirt with a pair of black pants and black running shoes. Beside her stood her husband in a dark blue suit, Warren Washington the third.

"Sorry we're late ya'll."

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BEEN DEALING WITH SCHOOL. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FOR GET TO ADD AND COMMENT I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. **

**AND I'M SORRY RATS XP, BUT YOU'LL SEE WHY I HAD TO CHOOSE WARREN. OH AND SORRY I MISSPELLED THE NAME. IT WAS NOW CALLED FALLEN ROSE PETALS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bout time you two showed up! What, Birdman couldn't choose with fancy smancy suit to wear?" Jaz asked.

"Always nice to see you Jazmine," Warren said through clenched teeth. Rogue was grateful that he was trying to be nice. Unlike one of her best friends

"Yeah, I like seeing you as much as I like seeing a person die of cancer."

"Jaz," Jay said nudging her a

"Bout time you two showed up! What, Birdman couldn't choose with fancy smancy suit to wear?" Jaz asked.

"Always nice to see you Jazmine," Warren said through clenched teeth. Rogue was grateful that he was trying to be nice. Unlike one of her best friends

"Yeah, I like seeing you as much as I like seeing a person die of cancer."

"Jaz," Jay said nudging her a little bit.

"What?" Jaz asked innocently.

"Well are ya two just gonna stand there? Or are ya gonna sit down and eat." Rogue's daddy asked. Rogue nodded and took the sit in between Jaz and Damon, which happened to be the sit right in front of Remy. Who was staring at them wide eyed. Damon smirked and got up and sat on the other side of Wanda. Warren took the sit next to her and held her hand.

"It's good to see you're back Remy," Warren said.

"It's good to be back home, Warren. Remy sees a lot has changed," His red and black eyes never left Rogue as he said this.

"Your right about that, even Wanda got married. I think Hell will never be the same," Jay snickered, and Wanda glared at him as if to set him on fire.

"Qui, so Remy noticed. And Remy didn't catch your name…"

"Damon Smith."

"Yeah so Damon and Wanda make, Mr. and Mrs. Smith," Ren said as she hit Cam in the shoulder playfully.

"Why couldn't your name be Mr. Smith?"

"So ya wanna tell us what ya been doin' for four years?" Rogue asked as Warren rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand softly. Remy didn't miss the gesture or the anger in that question.

"Remy was takin care of thing's Ch- Rogue."

"Things that made you leave so Rogue can marry Tweety of there? This has to be good," Jaz said. Jaz smirked when she saw that Warren was clenching his teeth from anger.

"Jaz!" Ren exclaimed as she gave her friend a disapproval look. Jaz shrugged. Before Remy could answer, Warren spoke,

"What is your problem with me?"

Jaz looked at Warren and sneered at him.

"My _problem_ with you Warren Washington II is that you married my best friend. My _problem_ is that your nothing but a spoiled little rich boy whose afraid to tell his _Daddy_, what he really thinks about being a mutant, or having any of _Daddy's _friends know, because that would be such a _terrible_ thing. My _problem_ is that you have never, In your entire life have to fight for survival, that you don't know the really meaning of hardship, that you were born with a fucking silver spoon in your mouth and wouldn't know how to do shit without your maids, your butlers, your nannies, and all that other wonderful shit that you grew up with! My _problem_ is that you are not right for her. You don't truly understand her; you try and put her into a perfect little box so she can be your perfect little wife. But that's not who she is, she a killer, or once was, and since you can't handle that, you chose to change her. You-"

"Jasmine, that's enough! " Rogue roared at her, her chair flew as she stood up and gave her friend a murderous look.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Warren yelled at her.

"Really? I don't? Your father was uncaring and often cold toward you, where your mother was warm and loving, till she either died, or your father ran her off. And if he did, then you hate her for leaving you with a cold and heartless man. You feel the need to hide your mutation from the world because you know how much it displeases him. You'll do anything, say anything, to make him even look at you. You drive fancy cars, wear fancy clothes, by a lot of fancy things because it's what your Daddy expects of you. You work yourself to the bone to please him. You walk around her with an air of superiority because you think that because you come from an extremely wealthy family that you better than those around you. You marred Rogue because she's pretty. Because you need a trophy wife beside you, which is what you try and make her every chance you get. And since you're trying soo much to be like Daddy and have him except you, you neglect her. Tell me, when was the last time-"Jaz was cut off when several knives came her way.

Jaz turned to see her best friend who was slightly hovering in the air.

"Oh shit, you've done it now." Cam said as he took Ren's hand and back away from the table and Jaz. But Jaz didn't seem to care.

"Tell me _Warren Washington the second_, am I wrong?"

Warren didn't say anything at first, just glared at her as she glared back.

The only one really paying attention to the angry and deadly mutant was Remy. He listens to what Warren and Jaz were saying, but that was about it. He was trying to find a way to calm down Rogue. Though she might not listen to him, he still had to try.

"_Rogue?" _Remy said in via mind with Rouge. She turns to him, her emerald eyes full of anger.

_"Wha?"_

_"Remy's sorry for leavin yo'. Yo' got to believe him. I never meant to hurt you Mon Cherie, never. It's just you wouldn't have understood."_

_"Then tell me now! Tell me why-" _

"I am so sick and tired of how Remy is so much better than me! How I'm always trying to change my wife! Did you think for a moment that I love her for who she is? And if Remy so much more damn better than me, understands her better than me, and how he'd never change her; then why the Hell did he leave? Tell me why he left her and who the hell was there to comfort her when the-"

Unnoticed, Sophie went over to her daughter and son-in-law, when Warren had started talking, and when he was about to say the one subject that no one dare say, she slapped him hard enough to send him flying backward. They all looked at Sophie with a mixer of shock and disbelief.

Rogue bent down to help her husband, when Warren was finally standing; he glared at Jaz and Sophie. But soon her turned his anger toward Rogue.

"I told you! You never listen," And with that, Warren stormed out of the house. Rogue started to go after him, but stopped and turned to Jaz instead.

"Ah know ya don't like him. Ya and Mamma made that clear a long time ago. But ya didn't have ta say they things that ya did."

"That doesn't make them any less true. The truth hurts Rogue. You know that." Rogue shook her head then turned to her Mamma, who lifted an eyebrow at her waiting for her to speak. Rogue just looked at her for what seemed like hours, then turned and left. Instead of hearing the front door open and close, they heard her going up the stairs, stomping with each step, and slammed what must have been her old room.

"I knew this was going to be interesting." Damon said with a smirk on his face before taking a sip of his drink. Wanda hit him upside the head and went to go and check on her friend as did Kitty and Ren, but The Professor stopped them.

"No girls, Rogue needs time to herself. Let her be." The girls reluctantly nodded and sat back down.

The rest of the dinner was fairly quiet. No one really spoke except for the Tigers, Rogue's parents and Remy. But he only spoke when someone asked him a question. Other than that, he would frown and look at the swinging door. Wanting so badly to follow Rogue and make sure that she was alright, but even he knew that would be foolish.

She needed time to cool down. And even though Remy didn't like it, he respected it. His eyes would occasionally meet, Owen's or Logan's and seeing the death glares the two men were giving him, he also thought it best not to move for where he was sitting. Because he knew that if he were to take a step toward that door, he'd be the dinner for tomorrows night.


	5. Chapter 5

Mistletoe

It's been months since the dinner. And Thanksgiving had come and gone, and now it was Christmas. Snow covered the ground like a thick blanket. Some of the XMEN had decided to stay for the holidays. The Christmas food was read, drinks, mostly alcohol, and everyone was laughing and having a good time. That was until they heard Rogue screech into her phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA MEAN "AH'M NOT COMIN'?" though the gifts had already been give out and Rogue had gotten a diamond necklace and matching earrings for Warren when she had awaken this morning, she still expected him to come to the Christmas party that the mansion through every year since more and more of the XMEN would stay for Christmas.

"Uh oh," The soft music that was playing in the background suddenly stooped and everyone's attention was now on Rogue. No one spoke as they looked at her as is she were a ferial tiger ready to pounce. And by the look she was giving, they might just be right.

"So let meh get this straight, ya ain't comin' cause ya decided ta stay at ya job's Christmas party instead of spending time with ya wife, is that right?" Her voice was so calm that some of them actually took a couple of steps back. Whenever Rogue would do her whole "calm voice," bad things were sure to follow. Such as yelling and fighting. Sometimes both. There was a pause.

"Ya know what, have fun at ya party, but note that ya sleepin on the couch till Ah decided otherwise." Rogue said, then hung up the phone before he could reply. Her phone went off and she looked at it for a brief second, the turned it off and throw it on the couch.

"Well, what are we all standin round for? Let's get this party started again." Rogue said cheerfully as she moved toward the spiked eggnog.

HOURS LATER

"Come on Rogue, you gotta do it!" A tipsy Ren said as she draped herself on her husband. I sighed. Ren was always the first to go; she never really could hold her liquor like the rest of them. And Cam would no doubt have to force her to got bed, or they'd end up have sex, either way, she was going to bed.

"Not gonna happen Ren." Though Rogue was drunker then all of them from, she was still stubborn as a mule. She had plopped herself next to Remy, who chuckled quietly at them. The rest of the XMEN had already gone to bed, and it was only Rogue, Remy, the Tigers, and Rogue's parents that were left still up.

"Come on Rogue, pleeeeeee-" Ren started to whine, and Rogue gave in just to make her stop.

"Alright, alright."

Suddenly, Damon had used his mutant powers to conger up a Grand Piano. Rogue sighed. Looks like there's no way Ah'm gettin out of this now, Rogue thought as she started to hum.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be oh so good_

_If you'd check off my Christmas list_

_Boo doo bee doo_

_Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's_

_Not a lot_

_I've been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks_

_Sign your 'X' on the line_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Boo doo bee doo_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_I don't mean a phone_

_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

Through the whole song, a drunk Rogue was draping herself shamelessly on Remy. The Tigers and Rogue's parents were grinning ear to ear.

"Told you it would work. " Ren snickered.

"Remy take Rogue to her old room for us please, while we clean up this mess." Remy frowned at them, but took Rogue to her room. When he stared to enter her room, she pushed him away.

"Nooooo, no Cajun in meh room," Rogue said as she swayed. Remy laughed.

"Just tryin ta make sure yo' okay Chere," Rogue teared up.

"Ah wish Ah had married ya instead Swamp Rat." Rogue said before she kissed him. Remy was so shocked by it that he didn't respond, and before could she pulled away. The she looked up.

Rogue giggled. "Mistletoe,"' she said before she closed the door softly.


	6. Chapter 6

RLPOV

Remy was so stunned he couldn't move. Rogue had kissed him. His Rogue, his Anna, his Cher, had kissed him. Then he paused, looked up, and indeed there above Rogue's door hung a Mistletoe. He laughed. Remy had the oddest feeling that this may have been a set up. But he didn't mind one bit. If they were helping Remy get Rogue back, he had no trouble with accepting it. Remy went to bed that night feeling Rogue's soft and warm lips on his own, and wondered if Rogue would even remember the kiss.

RPOV

Rogue woke up with a splitting headache.

"Ugh, wha the hell happened last night?" Rogue said out loud.

"You got wasted." Rogue jumped and looked around the room wildly till her emerald eyes landed on the hazel brown's if one of her best friends.

"Oh. What are ya doin' in her Jaz?"

"Came to get you up for breakfast."

"Fine, let's go." Rogue said as she throw the cover off her, got dressed and walked out of the door with Jaz.

"Please tell meh Ah didn't do nothin' stupid."

"Nah, you weren't too bad." Jaz shrugged. Rogue nodded. The first thing she did before saying hello to any was to getting her favorite cup and getting a cup of coffee. But when she looked in the cabinet, she found out that her cup wasn't there. This was not a good way to start her day. She already knew she'd have to deal with Warren's annoying ass today, and to top off this delightful morning, she has killer headache and wasn't going to have coffee out of her favorite cup?

"When Ah find the person stupid enough, ta-"

"Here yo' go Rogue," Remy said behind her. Rogue tuned and saw that Remy indeed had her favorite cup filled with hot beloved coffee.

"Thanks Swamp Rat," Rogue said giving him a small smile. Remy gave her a smirk in return. Rogue felt a twinge go through her. Ever since he had gotten back, Rogue couldn't deny that she missed Remy badly. But she had let her hurt, pain, anger, and sadness consumer her. But she shook herself mentaly, she had fallen in love with Warren, and married him. He was her husband, not Remy.

_But you wish he was._

_We can't change the past. No matter how much we want too,_ Rogue snapped at Ula. She had been bugging Rouge about Remy since he had arrived. She has told Ula time and time again, that she and Remy were over. He left. She moved on. End of story. There was no fairytale ending to this one. And Ula would always reply the same way.

_True love knows no time. A true loves heart will always go back to one another. No matter who or what stands in their way._

_Yeah well, it ain't happen._

_So you wish for us to suffer instead? _

"Will you shut up?" Rogue said out loud. Remy looked at her for a moment and the smiled.

"Let Remy guess, Ula?" Rogue nodded.

"Eric's been the same way."

_Eric._ Ula said. It wasn't hard to hear the longing in her voice.

"Ah can aimagin," Rogue sighed.

"Rogue…" Remy started then stopped.

"Yeah?" Rogue asked when he didn't say anymore for a long while.

"Do yo' remember wha happened last nigh?"

Rogue shook her head.

"The mistletoe?" Rogue frowned at him, and then a picture flashed in her mind. She was so drunk that she was swaying. She rarely go that drunk anymore. But what shocked her was when she kissed Remy, he was so shocked that he didn't dare move, then Rogue pulled back, looked up and there indeed was a damn mistletoe hanging above her door. She wondered for a moment how it got up there in the first place without her noticing, but she didn't want to dwell on that thought at the moment. What she did know was that she had kissed Remy. Her ex-boyfriend. She had cheated. She had cheated on Warren when he vowed to him that she would always be faithful to him.

Do you really think Warren has been faithful to you with all his "late meetings" and "late nights working"? That little voice insider her head sneered at her. She had thought about it more than once. All those late nights Warren would do, sometimes he didn't even come home. The times when she had wanted to be touched and he would tell her that he was too tired or that he needed sleep. Once when Rogue had dared to asking him about taking a vacation he flipped out on her. Saying that he didn't need one, that he worked those late nights so he could give her all the things she had now. But she didn't care about those things; she just wanted her husband back.

And she wasn't going to lie to herself and say that knowing that she had kissed Remy didn't put a fire in her. That fire that she had thought was long gone for that sexy, smoothing talking Cajun that broke her heart so four years ago.

"Rogue-"

"It didn't happen. Ya got that Remy, it didn't happen." Rogue snapped at him. A flash of disappointment and sadness crossed his face. But then like lightening, it was gone.

"Whaever yo' say Rogue," Rogue knew that he was trying for neutral, but she could still here the hurt in his voice.

"Ah'm married Remy. And no matter how much Ah liked tha kiss, Ah'm still married." Rogue said before she could catch herself. Remy looked at her, taken back.

"Rogue-"

"Rogue there you are I've been calling you." Warren said. The two Southerners jumped, noting hearing Warren enter.

"Hey Warren," Rogue said nervously. Wondering just how much Warren had heard.

"So, to make It up to you, I'm taking you out for a night out on the town, New Year's." Warren said as he came and wrapped his arms around Rogue, ignoring Remy the whole time.

Rogue gave him a small smile.

"That's great Sugah, thank ya." Rogue said as she kissed Warren on the cheek.

"Good." Warren said as he began to kiss a trail below her hear down her neck. Rogue squirmed in discomfort and tried to move away from Warren but his arms locked around her waist. All the while, Remy had stared at them. And Rogue stared back.

"Warren, stop. Remy's right in front of us." Rogue protested.

"So? You didn't have a problem with being cruel before. So why now?" Exactly. Why now? Why did she care if Remy saw them like this?

You know why, Ula said.

And Rogue did. Deny it all she wanted. She still loved Remy and seeing that hurt look in his eyes, pained her dreadfully. Rogue didn't answer right away, but when Warren stared to stroke Rogue's sides, she phased out of his grip.

"Ah said stop." Warren turned to her pissed.

"Why? We haven't had sex in months-"

"And whose fault is that? Ya the one whose always workin' late! Ya come home, eat, take a shower, and then go straight ta sleep. If we ain't havin' sex, it sure as Hell ain't meh fault!" Rogue snarled at him.

Rogue could see over Warren's shoulder that Remy was trying his best not to laugh at them.

"Hold on! Hold on! Did I just hear someone say that they haven't had sex, in MONTHS? Baby do you think we'd survive that kind of torture?" Jaz said as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"No baby, I don't think we could." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Jaz's waist and pulled her closer.

"Stay out of this! This isn't any of your business." Warren said turning on them.

"Homme, you made it everyone's business when you say it out loud in front of us." Remy said.

"Shut the hell up, you filthy Swamp Trash!" Warren snarled at Remy. Remy didn't say anything, but raised an eyebrow at him.

"Warren leave him out of this! This was between you and meh. Ya were the one who said it in front of everybody." Rogue snapped at him. She did not want Warren to start fighting with everyone in the room. So she dragged his focus back to her.

"Since when do you defend him?" Warren said as he turned back to Rogue and got a little too close to her face. Rogue didn't say anything, but placed a hand on Warren shoulder and puffed them out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 5

"Okay, wha the hell is ya problem?" Rogue said as soon as they were out of the kitchen and in their living room.

"My problem, you want to know what my fucking problem is? I don't have one. I want to know why you are defending him!" Warren yelled at her.

"One lower ya tone, cause Ah don't care for it. Two, ya don't have to go callin' R-Gambit anything, cause he was right. Ya did make it their business when ya blurted that out in front of them."

"I don't have time for this shit! I'm going to be late for work," Warren yelled as grabbed a par of car keys from the lamp desk.

"Ya always do that! Start an argument, then when ya realize when ya wrong, ya walk away!" Rogue snared at his retreating back. Warren didn't say anything as he kept walking and slammed the door closed behind him.

"Asshole," Rogue muttered when the door slammed shut. Ula materialized beside her. Rogue held up her hand.

"Ah don't want ta here it, Ula. Not right now."

"I was wondering if you were going to ask you if you will be returning back the Intuition?' Rogue frowned slightly. Why would that even matter?

"…Yeah…" Ula nodded.

"Then I as your permission to see Eric," Rogue looked at her stunned.

"Ya… ya don't have ta ask for something that. He's your mate." Rogue said still in shock.

"Yes I am aware of that. But I did not think you would simply allow it; seeing as my Eric shares the body with the man who broke your heart." Rogue looked at her now with understanding. Of course she would be wearing of asking to go and see Eric with how feel about Remy. Rogue mentally slapped herself in the head.

"No, no. It don't matter that Eric is sharin' Remy's body. Ah won't keep ya two apart." Ula beamed at her.

"Thank you Anna. Thank you so much." Then she was gone. Sighing, Rogue puffed herself back to the mansion. She spotted her parents about to walk out the door.

"Do ya know where Gambit is?" Rogue asked them before they could go out the door. They turned back at her shocked.

"Remy, Ah think his in his room." Her mama beamed at her. For some reason, Rogue felt every uneasy about that smile and wanted to tell her mother, why Rogue needed to see him.

"Why do ya want ta know where he is?" Her father demanded. She opened to either snap at him or explain, she didn't know which yet, but her mamma answered for her.

"Why does it matter? What do ya think she'll do when she finds him? Fuck him?" Her Mamma hissed. Rogue's eyes widened.

"Do ya?" Her father demanded.

"Did Ah fucking say that? No Ah didn't," Her mamma said as she snatched the door open and stormed out. Her daddy followed her and slammed the door behind them. Rogue sighed. She didn't mean to cause another fight between them. Shaking her head, she started up the stairs to Gambit's room.

Rogue knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Oui?" Remy called from the other side of the door.

"It's Rogue. Can Ah come in; Ula wants ta talk ta Eric." A moment later, the door opened and there stood Rogue's former lover. He stood there in nothing but a towel. His body still wet from just coming out of the shower. Rogue gulped, and she could feel her heart as it began to beat faster.

"Come in. Just let Remy get dressed. Yo' can sit on the bed." Remy said as he turns his back to her. Rogue just nodded and went inside and closed the door softly behind her. All she could picture was snatching that damn towel off of him and throwing him on this damn bed and-

"Rogue?" Rogue jumped as she looked over to the bathroom to see Gambit in a plain black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue pants. And to say that he looked like as good as Sin, would be an understatement. His arms were folded across his chest and he was leaning against the door frame and looking at her in concern.

"Huh?"

"Are yo' alright?"

"Yeah, fine." Hell no.

"Okay, so yo' said that Ula wants ta talk ta Eric?" Rogue nodded. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. She was still trying not to picture her stripping those damn clothes off him and fucking him like a madwoman.

"We'll they be takin' over our bodies?" Rogue shrugged. She hadn't even asked Ula that.

_Will it be easier if I do, Anna? _

_Rogue tilted her head to the side._

_Is this ya that's puttin this thoughts in meh head?_

_No. But I am thinking the same thing about Erick at this moment. It has been long since I felt his touch. _

_You-_

_Don't worry, Anna. I resist the urge to indulge myself as you do. I only wish to talk to him. That's all. _

_Fine._

"Ula would like for them to use are bodies. Are ya okay with this?" Rogue asked Remy. He didn't answer for a moment then nodded.

"Eric was just askin' the same thing." Remy said as he came to sit down on the bed beside Rogue. They were silent for a moment.

"Well then, Ah guess Ah'll see ya when they're done." Rogue said before she slipped into the darkness.

"Rogue, come on wake up," Rogue heard someone call softly. Rogue groaned and turned over.

"Five more minutes," Rogue slurred. The person chuckled softly.

"Come Chere," Remy said thickly in Rogues hear. Rogue bolted up in surprise. Then she remembered why she was in Remy's room.

Did ya have a nice talk with Eric? Rogue asked Ula.

Yes, I did. Thank you for that. I've been wishing to talk to him for a long while.

Ya welcome.

"How long was Ah asleep?" Remy shrugged.

"Not long." Rogue nodded and stood.

"Rogue?" Remy said as Rogue as she reached the door. She turned sideways and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"This ain't none of Remy's place, but…"

Rogue turned fully too look at him in his eyes. For some reason, she knew exactly what he was about to ask her.

"Ask it Cajun." Rogue all but demanded.

"Are yo' happy Rogue?" Rogue paused at the question. She wanted to tell him yes. She was happy with her husband. That she was happy every single day with Warren by her side. But even she couldn't tell a boldfaced lie like that. And she's told a lot of them. But even with all this time, she couldn't just look into Remy's beautiful red on black eyes and lie to him. _Damn him for that. Damn meh for that. I can't lie ta him, damnit. No, Ah can't. _So instead of telling him what she really wanted to say, which she didn't know anymore. She turned back to the door and opened it and walked out without saying a single word to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 6**

"And what did you say?" Wanda asked her as she sipped her ice tea. After Rogue left Remy's room she had gone home, took a shower and called Wanda over. She wanted to call all the girls over, but she didn't want to deal with the added drama. She knew the only one she was able to call was Wanda because she was the less one to tell her how much she wanted Rogue to be with Remy, instead of Warren.

"Ah didn't," Rogue said as she looked down at her ice tea.

"So let me get this straight; you just walked off without saying a word." Rogue nodded still looking down at her tea.

"So… are you?" Rogue looked up at Wanda and saw her looking right back at her.

"Am Ah wha?" Rogue asked. Wanda gave her a "look" as her way of answering.

Rogue sighed. "Ah thought Ah was…"

"But?"

"But looking back at my relationship with Warren and Ah don't think Ah was ever truly happy with him. Not as happy Ah was with Remy. Ah mean seeing him again, having him so close… its like nothing has changed ya know? "

"Except you're married to another man," Wanda pointed out.

"Yeah,"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Ah can't. No matter how much Ah want to. I made a commitment to Warren. To be faithful…"

"But you don't think his being faithful to you?"

Now it was Rogue who gave Wanda the "look".

"Ah'm not stupid. Ah know that somethin is goin on."

"Have you confronted him on it?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Why?"

"Ah don't know."

"Rogue-"Wanda started, but stopped when they were both startled when music filled the air. Both women looked at their cell phones.

"It's mine." Wanda said as she answered the phone.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Wanda said with a huge smile on her face. Whatever Damon had said to her made her blush as red as the necklace she was wearing. Rogue chuckled.

"I'm with Rogue right now." Wanda waited for a moment, then.

"Damon!" Wanda exclaimed as she looked at Rogue with an apologetic smile and Rogue just nodded understanding.

"I'm on my way. Oh and Damon says "hi", by the way," Wanda says before giving Rogue a quick hug and headed for the door.

"We'll talk later!" Wanda called out to Rogue before she closed the door behind her.

NEW YEARS EVE

Rogue was waiting down stairs in a low cut dark green skin fitting gleaming dress. To say that Rogue looked hot as hell was an understatement. She had put on dark green eye shadow, curled her long eyelashes, a little blush, just a touch of lip gloss. She was wearing a beautiful green necklace that hung low, right in between her breast. It was a large green gem with small diamonds around the edge with matching earrings. Her black 3 inch high heels clicked impatiently on the shiny polished floor of their from Rogue's pacing.

"Where the hell is he?" Rogue wandered out loud. Rogue looked at her phone. 9:48. They were supposed to be at the restaurant almost two hours ago, and Warren still hadn't show up to the house.

"Ah swear if he's standin' meh up…" Rogue growled under her breath as she put the cell phone to her ear and waited for Warren to answer. It rang four times before Warren answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are ya, Warren? We were supposed to be a dinner two hours ago!" Rogue demanded. Rogue was beyond furious and knew that Warren could tell by the sound of her voice.

"Damnit! Look Rogue-"

"Don't ya fuckin' start! Ya promised meh that we were goin ta have dinner tonight! And it's almost New Years! Is this really how ya want ta spend it? Workin? We're in a marry Warren! We need ta talk about our problems and start treatin' this like a marriage instead-"

"What do you want me to say Anna? Huh? Sorry that I'm working on paying our bills? Giving us a life? Don't try to turn this-"

"Ya were the one that made meh quite meh job-"

"Job? Saving unthankful people who hate you, and putting yourself in constant life threatening places is a job? What kind of job is that Anna?" Warren demanded.

"The TEACHING job Warren! That's the job Ah was talkin bout! And policemen do it! Firefighters do it! So don't make it sound wrong for wanted to save people's lives!"

"I DON'T WANT A WIFE THAT I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IF SHE'LL EVER COME HOM! Why don't you understand that?" Warren yelled into the phone.

"No you don't. You want one who will be a good little house wife and stay at home and do nothing but take care of her husband! That's what ya want!"

"That's what a wife does!"

"No ya stupid bastard, that's what a servant is!" Rogue screamed into her phone and throws it into the wall, smashing the poor thing into a billion pieces.

Rogue was so made that she was shaking. She couldn't think. All she wanted to do was go down to his office and… And what? Destroy it probably. But she thought otherwise. She didn't feel like spending New Year's Day in a jail cell.

She went upstairs and went to her closet and pulled out another phone. Jaz had complained about how she would always get pissed and break her phone, so she just bought twenty of them and hid kept them on so that way if she broke one, she'd just go and get another from her closet. She looked through her contacts and found the number she was looking for.

They answered on the second ring.

"Yes?"

"Remy? Are ya doin' anythin for New Year's Day?" Rogue asked him. Hoping he didn't. She really didn't want to spend the new year around her friends and have to explain why she wasn't out with her husband.

"Non, why? Remy thought Warren was takin' yo' out to dinner, it bein New Years and all."

"He, uh had to cancel. Something about work," Selfish asshole.

"Hmm. Why don' Remy take yo' out then. Yo' already dressed?"

"Yeah,"

"Give Remy yo' address so he can come and pick yo' up." She did.

"Got it. Be right over.

"Oh and Remy?"

"Oui Rogue?"

"Make sure yo' dressed nice."

"Always Petite. Always."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 7**

"Let's make one thing clear Cajun, this ain't no date, got that? Ah'm still married so if ya think ya gonna be getting-"He cut her off. When he had shown up at her house, Rogue almost went slack jaw. Remy was wearing a tux with a red silk undershirt. His now longer hair was pulled into a loose ponytail behind his head. Rogue didn't say anything for several minutes. All she could do was just stared at him, eyes wide. Now they were sitting down at this nice restaurant waiting for their waiter to take their order.

"Wasn't planning on it Petite. Remy heard yo' the first time loud and clear." Remy said looking up from his menu with a slight frown and a sad look in his eyes. Rogue quickly looked down at her own menu, not wanted to see the look he was giving her. But she could still feel his eyes on her.

"Yo' never did answer Remy's question, Petite." Remy said suddenly. Rogue looked up at him and tried to swallow the frog in her throat.

"Wha' question?" Rogue asked playing dumb. Remy gave her a look and was about to answer when the waiter finally came up to their table. _Perfect timin,_ Rogue thought as she looked away from Remy to the waiter, Remy did the same.

"What would you like to drink?" He asked as he never took his eyes off Rogue. She was pretty sure that the waiter knew that Remy was there, but chose to ignore him, or just refused to notice him.

"White wine for me Homme," Remy said a little forcefully. The waiter turned to him almost in shock then turned slightly red from embarrassment of getting caught.

"Yes sir, and you Ma'ma?"

"An extra dirty Martini, shaken, not stirred, extra olives." Rogue said. Remy raised an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged. Rogue had a feeling that before the night was over she was going to need something stronger in her system than wine tonight.

"Right away, I'll be back with your drinks in a moment." When the waiter was gone Remy asked.

"Somethin' yo' wanna tell this Cajun, petite?" Rogue shook her head.

"Just havin' a feelin' Ah'm need something strong in meh system tonight," Rogue said before her phone went off.

Rogue looked down at it and noticed the number immediately. She swore.

"Somethin' wrong, petite?" Remy asked concerned. Rogue put her finger to her lips, before she answered the phone.

"Rogue where are you?" Warren asked on the other line. She started to feel guilty about just leaving without tell him that she wouldn't be home.

"Ah'm out with a friend, Warren." Rogue answered. She wasn't lying. When she had finally gotten over her anger and pain, she had begun to forgive Remy and see him more as a friend. Much to Warren's displeasure.

"And why the hell didn't you tell me! I could have finished my work? But instead I come home to check on my wife and apologize and find that she's not even here? What the hell Anna?" And just like that, that guilty feeling vanished.

"Bye Warren. Ah'm in no mood ta deal with ya temper tantrum tonight," Rogue said as she hung up the phone, turned it off and put it in her purse.

"Yo' didn' tell bird boy that you were goin' out?" Remy asked amused. Rogue glared at him.

"Ah don' have ta tell him every lil thin' Ah'm doin'. He's meh husband, not meh owner." Rogue hissed at him.

"Forgive moi petite, Remy didn' mean anythin' by it." Rogue nodded.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Are you both ready to order?" Rogue jumped and turned to see the waiter standing at their table. They ate in silence, glancing at each other every so often. Even time Rogue was caught staring at Remy she would blush madly and look back down at her plate. Damnit, he still has that effect on meh. Even after four years. Rogue looked into Remy's eyes. Red on black… just like- Rogue shook her head forcefully. No. Don't go there. Don't. Rogue reminded herself bitterly.

"Spring, Summer, Fall, or Winter?" Remy said suddenly and made Rogue's head snap up and look at him like he had grown another head.

"Huh?"

"Yo' wedding. Wha season was it?" Rogue frowned.

"Uh, Fall."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like yo' petite."

Rogue sighed. "It wasn't. Warren was dead set on a fall wedding in New York. Ah would have preferred a spring weddin' righ' when the flowers are bloomin'. That way Ah could weave some in meh hair, most likely Cherry Blossoms, because of the color."

Remy looked at her in surprise.

"So yo' had the wedding here? Not down in Mississippi? And why didn't yo' put the flowers in yo' hair anyway. It ain't like yo' ta do wha other people yo' too." Rogue shook her head.

"No. But we did have it at the mansion. Which made it a little bit better in a way, Ah guess. And Ah didn't go with the flowers cause of Warren's daddy. The man's a bigger bitch than most women on their cycle." Remy laughed at her.

"Surely he ain't that bad petite," Rogue gave him a look.

"Let's just say, that it wasn't exactly meh dream wedding thanks ta Warren's _lovin' _family. Mamma almost beat the hell out of his grandmamma." Remy throw back his head and laughed. He could just see her mere doing just that.

"Must have been one hell of a weddin'," Remy said as he shook his head.

"Oh it was," Rogue muttered under her breath.

After a moment, Remy stood up and held out his and to Rogue.

Rogue looked at him.

"Come on Anna,"

"And where are we goin'?" Rogue asked taking his hand, their food forgotten.

"We're goin' dancin'," He said as he put a hundred on the table and he and Rogue walked out of the restaurant.

Remy didn't waste any time as he took her to the new and hottest dance club. The music was booming in the club, men and woman were dancing, laughing, drinking, and having fun. The bouncer looked us up and down. Rogue looked down at herself. Grinning, she hands Remy her purse, and grabs her dress and rips it mid-thigh. Throwing the ripped off material away, she looked back at the bouncer with a raised eyebrow. Remy looked at Rogue astonished.

"Was the dress to long for yo' petite?" Remy asked her.

Rogue winked at him. "Can' dance in a long dress like this Rems."

The bouncer looked bewildered for a moment, then nodded and let them enter the club. The people behind them yelled at them and the bouncer.

Different color lights flashed, and Remy and Rogue looked for a table. Remy grabbed her hand and leaded her to a table.

"Come on, Remy found one!" Remy yelled over the music, Rogue nodded.

They sat down at the table and Rogue looked down at the dance floor in longing. Remy frowned at her.

"Dance with moi?" Remy asked as he stood and held out his hand to her. Rogue looked at it for a moment and took it with a huge smile on her face. Rogue tugged Remy on the dance floor. Just as they stepped on the floor, salsa music started to play. Rogue gave Remy a dangerous smile and pushed him away and began to move her body. Remy eyed her as he circled her. As soon as the words started to flow, they were against each other, tango/salsa dancing with each other. Other people moved away from the two and watched the two in awe.

Rogue grinded and spun and moved her body in ways that she had always longed to do when she had married Warren. But he was so busy that she didn't get to dance like this anymore. He always wanted her to attend some kind of party or host something. She missed feeling this sexy and free. When the song had finally ended, the two mutants had their bodies pressed to each other, Rogue's leg was wrapped around Remy's waist, and he held her lower thigh and pressed them even closer to each other, their faces inches away from each other's face.

The sexual tension was so obvious that the club seemed thick with it. Suddenly everyone started counting.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two…"

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled at the top of their lungs. The moment the clock struck twelve, Remy kissed her. Rogue was shocked by the sudden kiss, but soon she melted into the kiss. The passion, the fire, Rogue missed it. She messed the passion that she felt in a single kiss. Rogue had never felt this kind of passion since she had started dating Warren. This kind of passion went away the day Remy did. And Rogue missed that kind of passion like a thirsty man missing water. The kiss that curled your toes up sent a shocking tingle up your spine.

Rogue kissed Remy back with everything she had. They pulled away from each other to catch their breath.

"Rogue, Remy sorry. Its new years and-"

"Shut up and kiss meh again Cajun!" Rogue snarled and slammed her lips back to Remy's again. He didn't resist.

The moment Remy kissed her; she knew what her new year's resolution was going to be. Remy. She refused to let Warren neglect her just because he wanted to work more than spend time with his own wife. Ah'll be damned, Rogue snarled at in her mind. If he didn't want to spend any time with her then she knew just the person who would love to do just that. But the voices in her head had different ideas.

_Like Rogue what are you doing! You're married, you can't do this! _

_Strips have you lost your mind? Just because the Cajun is a good lay doesn't mean that you have to give up your husband for him! If you want wing man to be better at sex, take him to some sex clubs!_

_Ewwww! Like that is like so disgusting Mr. Logan!_

_Whatever half-pint._

_Thev right Rogue, vou can't do this!_

_Oh come on, are you guys telling me that you'd give up that sexy man?_

_Like Tabby, you're not helping!_

_Oh Kitty shut up already._

"_All of you shut up! If Ah want ya advice then Ah'd ask for it. Otherwise, shut the hell up and be quite." _Rogue thought as Remy shoved Rogue into the girl's bathroom and began to kiss up and down her neck and hands lifted up the hem of her dress.


	10. Chapter 10

When Rogue got home at 3 in the morning, she was surprised to see her husband still waiting up for her. A glass and bottle of bourbon sat next to him. Rogue raised her eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't ya be in bed by now? Ya have a meetin' in four hours." Rogue said as she took off her high heels. She shrugged when he didn't answer, and she set her keys and purse on the café table near the front door. Warren looked her up and down before taking his glass of bourbon and drinking it all one gulp.

"Your dress is ripped." She tilted her head to the side and frowned at him. That was the last thing she expected to hear him say. He didn't even sound concerned.

"Yeah, it was ta long ta go dancin' in." He nodded.

"You look sexy," He said as he got up from his recliner and went over to her. Rogue watched him warily. She expected him to start yelling and screaming at her. But this? This throws her for a loop. Warren stopped just in front of her. Crystal blue eyes meet emerald green. And he kissed her, kissed her with such passion that it left Rogue's head spinning when he finally ended the kiss.

He didn't even give her time to recover before he shoved her into the wall, his hand in her hair, arm around her waist. She was about to shove him away from her, but stopped when he pulled away first, then left her there, stunned and dazed.

_W-what the hell was that? _Rogue though as she tried to catch her breath. Her back slid down the wall and she sat there for a moment or two. Shaking her head, she got up and went upstairs and went to bed next to her husband.

_This is goin ta be a very interestin' year. _Rogue thought as she fell asleep.

…

"You throw like a girl!" Ren taunted. Rogue laughed.

"Whatever, you throw like Cam, and that's even worse!" Rogue shot back as she dodged one of Ren's psionic black blades that she throws at her. Ren had asked for them pacifically, that and telepathic immunity so that way no one could enter her mind. Rogue knew the reason for the immunity; her father had become a cruel man after Ren's mother died. Possibly murdered by her own father. He would often use a telepath so that way he would know Ren's every move. The day Rogue found her, her father had almost killed her. Rogue barely got to her in time.

"Hey, leave my husband alone!" Ren laughed.

"You tell her baby!" Cam said from the sideline. By the end of the sparing session, Rogue had Ren flat on her back, with Rogue straddling her hips.

"Now this is sexy. Are you sure we can't have a threesome just one more time?" Rogue got off of Ren and hit Cam upside his head.

"Pervert." Rogue muttered under her breath.

"Threesome?" All three turned to find Remy watching them with a Cheshire cat grin.

Rogue rolled her eyes at him.

"Why are we surrounded by perverts Ren?" Ren hung her arm around Rogue's shoulders.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go cleaned up and meet up with the rest of the girls." Rogue groaned in responds.

"Don't even start; you know you're not getting out of this one. Not this time. Your husband has been keeping you to himself for long enough."

Cam snorted. "Last I heard he wasn't even around much." Ren gave him a murderous look and opened her mouth to say something, when Rogue started to leave.

Rogue didn't even look at either of them as she walked out of the DR and headed toward the showers. Rogue showered and changed rather quickly, even though she didn't really want to go on this little shopping trip, but she did miss hanging out with the girls ever since new year's day. That day, Warren spent more time at home. More time with her that it almost drove Rogue crazy. Her Mamma and Jaz though he was up to something. Rogue shook her head. Remy was waiting outside the girl's locker room.

"If Ah didn't know any betta, boys aren' aloud in here," Rogue said with a smirk. Remy was wearing a tight plain black t-shirt and tight black jeans with his trade mark trench coat and smirk.

"Remy's non garçon chère," Rogue laughed.

"Of course ya aren' Remy." Rogue couldn't quite meet Remy's eyes just yet. What he told her that day on New Year's still played in her mind.

_FLASH BACK_

_Remy shoved Rogue into the girl's bathroom and began to kiss up and down her neck and hands lifted up the hem of her dress. His hands dipped into her thong and she almost cried out. His hands were like fire, scorching her skin with each touch; and she would gladly let the fires of temptation burn her with just one night with her ex-lover. When Rogue started to undo Remy's pains, he hissed, withdrew his hands from under her dress, and pinned her hands to her side._

_Rogue looked at him in confusion. _

"_Remy wha is it? Ah know ya want this as badly as Ah do, Sugah," Rogue said seductively. Her emerald green eyes burned into his demonic ones. There was a slight purr to her tone that made Remy's knees shake slightly. But it didn't show on his face, his face was serious. Something Rogue really saw in Remy's playful flirtatious nature. _

"_Qui, Remy wants this, Chere. But Remy wants ta know wha yo' hiddin from this Cajun first." Rogue felt a panic go through her. He couldn't mean… no, they'd never tell him…. Right? _

"_Ah don't know wha ya talkin bout Rems." Rogue said with a straight face and hoped that her voice sounded even. Remy looked at her for a long moment, one that seemed to stretch like a riverbed. When Remy spoke, his tone was soft, yet firm. _

"_Remy knows yo' lyin' Chere-" he pressed his body closer to hers. Making sure she felt him, his body, his heat, his desire. "And Remy will wait for yo' to tell him the truth." And with that, Remy kissed Rogue on the cheek and calmly left the bathroom. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Remy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Ren came out of the bathroom and grabbed her arm without saying a word. Rogue groaned in response to being manhandled, but otherwise said nothing. Nothing she could say or do would get her out of it, plus she missed her friends and mother dearly, so why try?


	11. Chapter 11

"No," Rogue said looking Kitty straight in her face. Kitty was trying to get Rogue in a pink shirt that looked more like it should be in the children's isle. They had been to 12 different stores so far. Or was it 14, Rogue had lost count. Her feet hurt and she just wanted to go home.

"Told you it wasn't happing 貓咪," Ren said to kitty without looking at her. Kitty looked at Ren in surprise.

"What did you just call me?" Kitty said, Ren looked at her over her shoulder.

"I called you Kitty, why are you looking at me like that?" Ren asked, turning around and facing her fully. Wanda, Sophia, and Jazmine were on the other side of the store looking at shoes and handbags.

"Because you like said it in a like weird langue," Ren narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't realize my mother's native tongue was so weird to you," Ren said in a low tone. Her eye's meant trouble. Rogue stepped in between the two mutants. The tension Ren was giving off worried her, Rouge quickly did a mental calendar to see what date it was. _January 17. Damn it_, Rogue swore in her head.

"Ren, calm down, she didn't mean anythin by it." Rogue said to her.

"Like what did I say wrong?" Kitty asked.

"Nothin, Kitty."

"What's going on over here?" Rogue took her eyes away from the furious girl in front of her to see the other woman walking over to them with worry expressions.

"You have something against Chinese people Katherine?" Ren hissed. Rogue heard Jaz swear under her breath. Rogue nodded.

"Like NO!" Kitty said offended.

"Rene, she didn't mean anythin by it, so just calm down. She wasn't disrespectin your mother in anyway. She was just askin a question. So chill." Rogue ordered the girl. Ren stepped till she was right in Rouge's face.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too? Don't think that just because you're such a badass that I won't kick your ass." Ren snarled. Rogue lifted an eyebrow. Challenging Ren to carry out her threat. Rogue knew that she shouldn't be egging the girl on right now, but the Alpha in her demanded that she not back down from the girl. To beat her in submission if need be.

"Go ahead and try it, Cub. Ya want to fight. Okay then, but ya aren't going to take it out on Kitty. She didn't do anythin to ya."

"Okay that's enough." Sophia said. One moment they were in the store, the next they were in the Danger Room.

"Now before you two beat the shit out of each other, explain."

Kitty them the whole thing, while Rogue and Ren started to circul each other.

"You can't be serious! This is why she's so pissed?" Wanda said astonished.

"You guys don't understand, Ren's half Chinese, her mother's side. And tomorrow's the-" Jaz started, but Ren throw one of her psionic black blades at her, right at her face. Jaz stopped the blade just inches from her face. She stepped aside and let the blade fly passed her. Glaring at Ren. Jaz's power was time manipulation. She could stop it, or move forward a few minutes, maybe even a few hours if she pushed herself hard enough.

"I don't give a damn how mad or in pain you're in, try that shit again, and I'll kick your little ass. Got me?" She snapped at her.

"You don't know shit! Jazmine, you either Anna Marie! You didn't see your mother murdered in front of you! You didn't see your father, torture and rape her as a child. And do you wanna know why he did it?! Because she was going to take me away from him and go back to China where she knew he couldn't touch me! You didn't have to live through the horror of my childhood so don't you dare tell me what to do! You don't know what it was like in that house! Strict rules so strict that if you even disobeyed one _fucking rule_, you'd be beaten and starved, nearly to death. You didn't give your virginity _forcefully_ stolen away from you when you stayed a _minute _over curfew! You didn't suffer the way I had to! You-"Rogue cut across the room so quick no one saw her move till she backhanded Ren so hard she fell on the floor. The other girl looked up at her with shock and fear.

And the look was giving Ren she had a right to fear her. She looked about ready to kill her. The angry in Rogue's eyes could- no would set her on fire. She had only seen the part of Rogue when she was about to lose control of her Devil like temper. She had once killed an entire group of mutant haters. And she wasn't quick and easy about it, oh no, she was cruel and slow. Dragging their deaths on as long as she wanted so she could watch them suffer. Begging her for the sweet realize of death. Back then, Rogue had many names, Deadly Black Widow, She Devil, Angel of Death, or her favorite, War, after one of the four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Once when Ren asked Rogue why she would rather be called War instead of Death, the other girl answered so calmly and easily- like it was just an everyday kind of question.

"_Because War kills more people than Death," _Ren feared the girls sanity ever since. And right now, that- not so sane person was staring down at _her_. Ren backed away from the other girl as fast as she could while still on the floor. But Rogue wasn't going to let her escape that easily. Oh no, no, no. She followed Ren till she trapped herself on the wall. Rogue down at her.

"Ah'm tired of hearin' ya whine about ya childhood. How damn hard it was. Ya think ya are the only one who had a fucked up childhood. Or life before Ah found ya? Trust meh ya ain't. Not by a long shot. Do ya hear them complainin' bout it? _"Boo hoo hoo, meh childhood was just so sad and painful,"_ No! They suck it the fuck up and get over it. And ya think ya had it worse? Ya didn't. Ya wanna take a walk in my shoes and see what Hell Ah lived? Because trust meh, ya life will look like some spoiled little rich's compared ta mehin. Ya arent' the only one in here that had a fucked up childhood. Meh Mamma did, Wanda did, Jazmine did, hell even Kitty's wasn't all peaches in cream. Everyone in this whole damn school as a fucked up past, some worse than others. And they don't go around threatin ta kill they friends neither! So don't think ya the only one, damnit. Don't think ya the only one who suffered. Just thank Gawd that ya able ta see another day with the man ya love. Every day may not be all sunshine and rainbows. But ya have each other and friends who will stand by ya side no matter what. So stop through this damn pity parties for yaself. It's pathetic. And ya ain't pathetic."

Ren couldn't stop the next words that came out of her mouth. Though after seeing the hurt look on her best friend's face, she wish she had.

"Just like Ace?" Without warning, Rogue changed her fingernails into long knives and plunged them into Ren's chest. Dead between her breasts, the other women in the room screamed in horror as the blades made contact. No one moved. No one spoke, no one breathed as they watched the two of them. But they were ready to strike if Rogue had made a move to kill Ren.

Ren screamed in pain as the searing white hot pain hit her. She couldn't breathe and she began to cough up blood. Using her other hands, Rogue pointed her bladed tipped pointy finger at Ren's throat. Her words were low and clear. A dark promise laced with poison seeped into her words like a Black Moomba's poison as she spoke them.

"Say his name again, and friend or not. Ah will kill ya." Then Rogue tore the knives out of Ren, changed her nails back, flicked the blood of her hand, and disappeared.

* * *

Rogue sat in front of the fire in one of the comfoters in the second living room. It was raining outside. Heavily in fact. She didn't even move as she heard the front door open and shut. Warren walked right into the second living room where he knew his wife would be. She loved to look at the fire as it crackled and hissed, when it rained. He'd rushed home when the Professor told him about what happened in the DR and told him to check on Rogue. Rogue didn't even look at him as he walked in. Just kept staring at the fire, he walked up to her and kneeled on one knee and too her hand. She didn't so much as blink.

"Rogue," No answer.

"Rogue?" Silence.

"Damn it Anna! Say something." Warren pleaded. He didn't want her to go back in relapse again. He couldn't bear to see her not sleep, not eating, not bathing, just sitting in that damn room. Staring at everything, yet nothing at all. He would _not _let her go back to that dark time.

"Yes, Warren?" Her voice was hollow and empty, Warren flinched.

"You have to snap out of it, Rogue! Do you hear me? I'm not letting you go to that dark place again. Not again. You have to come back to the present now Anna do you hear me?" Warren pleaded. Slowly she turned her head to him, her once green emerald eyes were filled with life. Now, they were nothing but hollow shells of their former glory.

"You don't understand." Warren stood up and glared down at her. Angered by her words. Didn't understand? How could she say that? It hit him almost as bad as it hit her.

"How dare you say that?! You don't think I felt something when-" Rogue stood up suddenly, and punched him hard enough to send him flying away from her. She toward over him, the fire shadowed half of her, making her look terrifying, lightening flashed.

"Ya don't understand the pain Ah went through. Ya only felt a mere _fraction _of meh pain." Rogue said before she stormed out into the wild thunderstorm. A loud thunderclap shook the sky when she slammed the door shut and disappeared into the night. Warren sat there for a moment, stunned. But quickly got over it and quickly called the Professor. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't fly out in a storm like this. His wings weren't strong enough, and to even do it was suicidal.

* * *

While the other's checked on Ren, Jaz ran out of the DR and head straight for the only person she could think of that could help Rogue in a time like this. She just prayed that he was in his room tonight. Jaz pounded on the door hard enough to break the damn thing down. When suddenly the door swung open and Jaz almost fell inside.

"Avez-vous perdu votre esprit, ce qui est sacrément importante-" Jaz cut the man off.

"Rogue's in trouble, and she needs your help!" Jaz snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

Remy found the place that Jaz had lead him too. He stood back, blending in with the trees and the darkness, and let the rain pour down on him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. There she sat, the woman that still meant the world to him, on her knees in front of an angle child tombstone. The small child had its hands reaching for her, its little wings pulled back, facing down at her. But she didn't look up at it, instead she let the rain pound into her back, clutching the grass and dirt, shaking hard. He couldn't hear her through the thunder and rain, but he knew she was crying, weeping in front of the grave. Slowly, almost painfully he began to walk toward her, into the clearing, and to the grave. He stopped just mere inches from her. A flash of lightning struck the sky, quickly followed by a roar of thunder that shook the sky. Remy had felt like he had been stab by Logan's deadly metal claws and that they had ripped out his heart. There, below the angel and in front of Anna, were the words:

ACE LOGAN REMY LABUEA

A CHILD OF A LOVING MOTHER WHO WILL BE MISSED TILL THE END OF TIME

Remy couldn't move. Couldn't speak. He felt so numb, so hallow. But Rouge said the words; that Remy couldn't begin to form in his mind or mouth.

"He's yars." Rogue said quietly. "He lived 6 hours, 24 minutes, and 8 seconds. Then he died in meh arms. He… he had ya eyes. Meh poor baby, meh poor, poor baby is dead" Rogue stated to stand, and when she faced him, her face was blank and expressionless. But her words weren't. Each word she spoke felt like she was stabbing him in the chest, deep and slowly.

"And his dead because of YA!" Rogue screamed as lightening flashed the sky. Then she moved just as fast, striking him in the jaw, throwing him back into the trees.

"Meh son, meh baby boy, is dead and it's all ya fault! Ya weren't there! Ya let him die! YA BASTARD!" Rouge said as she rushed him, kicking, punching, using her powers to shoot lightening at him, stab him; at this rate, if he had been mortal he'd be dead. But he wasn't. And Remy wished he was. He wasn't fighting her back. He wasn't even trying to block the deadly blows she landed right after another. Her assassin training coming out in full force now; he felt every blow, ever strike, every cut, and he welcomed it.

He wanted her to kill him. Because he realized what a bastard he truly was now. He had left her, cruel as it was, with the thought that she'll be fine. That she'd take him back, a dreamer's dream. But what he didn't know was that he had left her pregnant. Had he known, had he at least fucking talk to her before he had just suddenly left the way he had, he would have known that she was carrying his unborn child. But he didn't. And she had every right to blame him for the loss of their son. The son that he never got to see, the son that he never got to hold, or kiss, the son who had his eyes, and probably his mother's beautiful hair, and it was all his fault. No wonder Rogue's father hates him. He put her through so much pain when he had left, then he had the balls to show back up when she was finally happy again. So yes, if the only way to make of for his sins was to die by her hand, then he would welcome it.

"FIGHT BACK!" Rogue screamed at him. She had slowed her attacks, wasn't hitting as hard as she was in the beginning. Her face was stained with tears.

"No," Was all Remy said as she kept hitting him, until she just stopped completely. He looked up at her, bleeding and battered from her assaults. He didn't say a word. Not one. Rogue stood there looking at him, tears running down her face, and she let out a earth shattering scream, that she screamed into the heaven's. Then as if in slow motion, she fell to her knees and pounding her fist into dirt over and over again. Remy watched, still not saying word, but moved closer to her till her hands had finally pulverizing the mud and grass beneath her, and he hugged her.

He held her tight to his chest, even when she struggled for him to let her go, he held her tighter. Refusing to let her go, but after a while, she stopped and just clung to Remy's shirt and shivered in his arms. They didn't say a word as they both cried, letting the pouring rain fall on them. After a long while Remy said,

"I didn' know chere! I swear ta yo' I didn' know," Rogue stiffened in his arms, the muffled something in his shirt. Remy pulled back from her.

"What?"

"Ah know ya didn't. Ah tried ta find ya, but no one knew where ya were… Ah even when ta New Orleans lookin' for ya, even ya family didn't know where ya had run off ta," Now it was Remy's turn to stiffen. Did they know? Did they know that Rogue was pregnant with his child?

"Only ya daddy and Tante Mattie. Oh and tell Mercy Ah'm sorry for tryin' ta kill her." Remy pulled away from her.

"Yo tried to kill Mercy? Why?"

"Ah thought she was lyin' when she said that she didn' know where so we fought." Rogue looked up at the sky, instead of thunder clouds, she saw bright stars shining above her.

"It stopped rainin'," But Remy wasn't that easily swayed.

"Please tell Moi, yo didn' go to Bella…" Rouge only looked at him.

Remy sighed. "Did yo leave her breathin'?"

Rogue shrugged and said, "Last time Ah checked, yeah." Remy sighed again and stood up, offering Rogue a hand up. She hesitated before taking the hand.

"Come on, before we get sick."

Rogue laughed at him.

"Remy, we can't get sick, we can't get old until a certain point, and we can't-"Rogue stopped. He looked down at her, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was looking at Ace's gave.

"Rogue-" Remy started but she cut him off sharply.

"Let's get inside." As she pulled her hand out of his and began to walk back to the mansion. Remy quickly caught up with her and walked side by side with her. Her family, Warren, and their friends were all standing in the foryor when they walked through the mansion doors. Warren ran up to hug Rogue but she quickly side stepped him. Warren looked at her in confusion, and he wasn't the only one, in fact the whole room looked at her with the same expression.

"Ah need ta go an get out of this clothes," Was all Rogue said as she puffed to her room. They all turned to Remy, who merely looked back.

"She fuck you up?" Cam asked, looking Remy straight in the eye.

"She kept tryin' to kill moi." Cam nodded.

"Good. Did you try and defend yourself?" Remy shook his head.

"Non," Cam nodded again.

"Good." Then after a moment of awkward silence, Remy went up to his room to change out of the wet rages he now called clothes.

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, I HOPE YA'LL CAN FORGIVE ME! AND KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEND TO THE BABY _SAIYA-JIN QUEEN_ AND THANK YOU _RATS XP _FOR REVIEWING ON EVERY CHAPTER! YOUR THE BEST!**


	13. Chapter 13

"So what are you going to do?" Jaz asked Rogue as she can to stand beside her on her balcony.

"Nothin'," Rogue said simply as she leaned against the rail, looking up at the sky.

"Excuse me?"

"Ya heard meh, nothin',"

"Why not?"

"Wha' is there ta do? Ah told him Ah was pregnant when he left meh, told him Ah looked for him, and that our son had died hours after his birth. There ain't nothin' more ta say," Jaz popped her in the back of her head, she glared at her.

"Don't be stupid, Anna. You just don't say stuff like that and think that things will go back to the way they use too." Jaz said.

"They don' have a choice. If Ah were single then maybe. But Ah'm not, Ah'm a married woman."

Jaz looked at her. "I noticed you didn't say happily married woman…" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Don' even try ta start somethin'. Ah don' want ta hear it."

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just saying that Mr. Richy Rich has been keeping you in that house a lot lately, going with you almost everywhere, it's almost like he's smothering you," Rogue stood.

"Instead of worryin' bout meh marriage, why don' ya go worry bout someone elses."

"How are your parents' doing?" Jaz asked suddenly. Rogue looked away from her. Things were even getting worse with her parents and Rogue couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault. Their arguing had stated when Rogue and Warren had announced that they were getting married. And it only got worse when Remy showed back up. Rogue sighed.

"Still fightin', Ah'm worried about them. Ah can't help but feel that Ah'm sort of the cause." Jaz stood up and put her arm around her best friend.

"Hey don't feel that way; I'm sure they're just going through a rough patch. We all do." Rogue just nodded.

"So have you talked to Ren today?" Rogue sighed again. It had been a couple of days since the incident in the Danger Room and Ren was avoiding Rogue as much as possible. But it wasn't like Rogue was going out of her way to see her either.

"Nope." Rogue said, popping the "p".

Now it was Jaz's turn to sigh. "You guys have got to work this out. You don't want to leave something like this on a bad note."

"Ah know, Ah know. Ya know Cam's still givin meh dirty looks though righ'." Jaz snorted.

"You plunged knives into his wife's chest. Any happily married man would still be pissed off at you. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill you yet."

Rogue shrugged. "He can try."

"You need to apologize."

"But-" Rogue started to protest, but Jaz wasn't having any of it.

"Yes I know what she said was wrong. But what you did was worse. You stabbed one of your own best friends in the chest because she said your deceased child's name! That was uncalled for. Sure you could have hit her. But you didn't. Sure you missed all the arteries that could have killed her, but it was _still wrong_. So stop being such a baby and go apologize already." Jaz snapped. Rogue grunted in response. She knew what she had to do; she just didn't want to do it.

Instead of enduring the heavy uncomfortable silence, Rogue grabbed the edge of the rail and back flipped off it and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Show off!" Jaz yelled down at her before she too jumped off the balcony rail, landing on her feet like a cat. Rogue laughed, flipped her off and headed back inside. She had finally found Ren inside the kitchen making her something to eat. Rogue looked at Ren for a moment, not sure what to say.

How about sorry? Ula asked smartly.

I don't need your attitude. Rogue said. Geeze, she's been takin after meh.

"Ren… Ah'm sorry. What Ah did ta ya was wrong, and Ah was way out of line. Ah hope that ya can forgive meh." Rogue said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a sign that she was nervous.

Ren sighed. Put down what she was holding and gave Rogue a big hug.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like a child. And I had no right to mention your son. I hope you can forgive me." Rogue hugged her back tightly.

"Forgiven." Ren nodded.

"So, have you talked to Remy yet?" Ren said as she they sat at the island eating lunch. Rogue sighed.

"Ah wish ya and Jaz would get off that already, there's nothin ta say."

"Rogue how can you say that? You two-"

"Are over. And no matter what, that wont change." Rogue said stubbornly.

"You sound like you want it to."

"Ah love my husband." Rogue snapped.

"Yeah, I get that. But are you happy with him. The Rogue I know wouldn't have given up being a x-man. No matter what anyone said. And you loved teaching, anyone could see that. And I know you and Warren's dad don't get along, nor do you get along with his step mom. Hell I remember you saying that you were going to kill them one day. And you didn't look like you were kidding either. Warren's changed you. And it's not a good kind of change. I see you two when you fight around here. You just give up after a while. That's not you. Not the girl saved all our asses and became best friends with. But what I want to know, where did she go?"

Rogue looked at Ren for a moment, not sure what to say. Is that true? Did she really just stop trying to fight Warren? Ren was right, Rogue found herself fighting less and less with him and just giving up and doing it instead of standing her ground. This was THE ROGUE. No this was Anna, Cody's Anna. The Anna that just went along with it, just for the sake of not having to argue; Rogue sighed.

"Ah don't know. Ah guess it's just somethin' Ah've been doin without realizing it. And speaking of Warren's parents, Ah'm goin ta a dinner party tanight. Ya wanna come, Ah forgot ta ask Jaz if she and Jay wanna come, and Ah also have ta ask, Kitty if she and Pete wanna come, and then Wanda and Damon ta." Rogue said, switching topics. Ren could have called her out on her change of topics, but instead decided to let it go.

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell Cam when I see him." Rogue nodded and left the room. Ren watched after her with a deep frown on her face. She was very worried about Rogue.

* * *

"Why are they here again?" Warren asked as he and Rogue got out of the car. Rogue looked back to see her tigers doing the same.

"Because if Ah got to put up with ya mutant hatin friends and family, Ah'm gonna at least have a little fun with meh friends." Rogue said harshly. Rogue knew her husband's family and her father-in-law's were mutant hatters without even really knowing them. Rogue could just tell by the looks of disgust she got from them. Warren even had the nerve to tell her to dye the rest of her hair brown, which she bitch slapped him for. Telling him that she was proud to be a mutant and that he was just have to live with that fact that she wouldn't be changing her mind.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Rogue said heading toward her friends.

The night started out like any other, laughing, dancing, and drinking, Rogue was actually having fun, something she never really did at these parties. But her friends made it bareable, that is, until dinner came around.

"So are your little friends here mutant's too." Warren's step-mother, or as Rogue liked to call her 'Queen Hoe' sneeringly asked. Rogue looked up at her, tilted her head slightly.

"Ask them, there sittin' right there."

"The word I believe you're looking for is 'seating' my dear." One of her father-in-law's friends said. Rogue cut her eyes at the woman. She gripped her knife a little tighter. Luckily Kitty came to the rescue and probably saved the woman's life.

"Like yes we like are. And we're proud to be mutants."

"Being a mutant isn't something you should be ashamed of." Jaz said calmly as her eyes flicked over to Warren.

"Why should you be proud of being a freak?" Warren's father asked.

"You do realize that we get the "freak" gene from our father's don't you?" Damon said with cold eyes.

"Besides I don't know why you hate us so much, we do save all your lives countless times." Wanda said.

"I believe that woman shouldn't be fighting at all. Your wives. Your duties are with keeping the house clean, cooking dinner of your husband, and making sure that your husband has everything he needs." Queen Hoe said. (AN: LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I DON'T BELIEVE THAT CRAP) Kitty, Wanda, Ren, Jaz, and Rogue froze in place. But really pushed them over the edge was when she added.

"You four young ladies should learn that from your friend Rogue. Even though she is a mutant, she knows that her place behind her husband. Even though she came up from the backwoods of Mississippi, even a redneck such as she, understands that." Rogue looked over at Warren, and so did the other Tigers. Waiting for him to respond. But he didn't, he just sat there, like he didn't hear a damn thing.

"Ya just gonna let her say that shit bout meh?" Warren just sat there.

Rogue turned her furious gaze way from her husband to his step-mother.

"Look here ya lil golddiggin' hoe. ONE: Don't mistake meh for some submissive bitch that's just gonna lay down at take that kind of shit. TWO: Ya damn right Ah'm proud ta be a mutant, and meh place, isn't behind meh husband, its beside him. Even when he's wrong. THREE: Ya damn right Ah came from Mississippi, Ah'm a riva rat and fuckin proud of it. Just because Ah came from Mississippi don't make meh no redneck, Ah happen ta have all meh teeth, and know how ta act, unlike ya. FOUR: Ah know what I meant ya little bitch so don't try and correct meh speech. And FIVE: All ya, mutant hattin, golddin', bastards can… KISS MEH MONKEY!" Rogue shouted at stood, sending her chair flying back. The room looked at her in shock, except her friends who were laughing their asses off.

"Rogue what the hell is wrong with you? You can't take to my mother that way!" Warren snapped. Glaring at her. Rogue turned and glared right back.

"Well, lookie here. Meh husband has a fuckin tongue now. Provo." Rogue said as she began walking to the door. On her way out she heard someone ask, "monkey?" Rogue turned. And looked at everyone and said,

"Meh pussy, meh cookie, meh TWAT!" Rouge said giving them a Michael Jackson move. She could hear her friends howling with laugher as she stormed out the door. As she got into her car with a slam, Warren ran and stood in front of the car. He was livid.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How the hell do you think I'm going to get home?" Rogue looked at Warren like he was stupid. Because let's face it. In that moment he was.

"Warren, ya at ya parent's house, full of unused cars that ya Daddy doesn't use, Drives just waitin ta take ya anywhere ya wanna go, and ya have fuckin' wings. Find a way home, Dumbass!" Rogue said as she threw the car into revisers and speed of. Leaving the vale laughing his ass off at her and her husband seriously pissed off.


End file.
